


Words

by tastewithouttalent



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then arms come around him like an afterthought, and Lorenzo catches his weight, and Will’s panic flushes into delight that is the better for that moment of uncertainty." William and Lorenzo have a conversation. Expanded scene from episode 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Will understands Lorenzo. He can predict almost to the second when he will actually hand over the relief of Will’s medicine, understands when he turns to the other boy with a plea for help that they are embarking on a conversation played out with smiles on one side and grimaces on the other. He knows that he is silently agreeing by handing over said medicine to Lorenzo instead of keeping it himself. Lorenzo never says anything, but he accepts the bottle every time Will offers it, and that’s agreement too.

So Will is  _almost_  certain Lorenzo will catch him when he flings himself into the taller boy’s arms as cheers go up all across the school square. There is a moment of panic as he hits and Lorenzo rocks backward with the impact when he doubts his instincts, when he thinks the other will just step back and let him fall. Then arms come around him like an afterthought, and Lorenzo catches his weight, and Will’s panic flushes into delight that is the better for that moment of uncertainty.

“We did it!” he exults, forgetting the boundaries between the Student Council and the Glasses Club, forgetting the boundaries between the Council and the school in general, forgetting the boundaries between himself and Lorenzo. Will is laughing, bubbling over with joy, and Lorenzo lowers his silver eyelashes and smiles. His smile is private, like it always is, more of a wall than shared happiness, but it curves his mouth sharp and cruel and perfect. Will sighs and shuts his eyes for a moment, and Lorenzo takes his weight so his feet nearly leave the ground, smiling down at him like a capricious god. Will can feel that smile even with his eyes shut, can feel it in the too-tight hold Lorenzo has on him and the way the other boy has angled his arms to drive the air out of Will’s lungs. He gasps in and his feet hit the ground, and when he looks up Lorenzo tips his head and his smile goes wider as his hand comes up to fist into the hair at the back of Will’s neck.

Will can feel the outline of his pill bottle inside Lorenzo’s jacket pocket pressed between them, and when Lorenzo pulls painfully hard at his hair he whimpers but doesn’t push away.

“You should come over tonight,” he says aloud, and Lorenzo lets his hair go, lets him go. Will doesn’t move away, stays pressed against the other boy as he was, relying on Lorenzo to keep his feet under him.

Lorenzo huffs a laugh through his nose, and his gaze slides away from Will’s eyes to just past his head. Then he shifts his weight back, so Will almost falls and has to throw out a hand against Lorenzo’s chest to catch himself, and Will knows it’s agreement.

He stays up late into the night, far past when he expects the other boy to arrive, so by the time the knock comes on his door he is almost asleep and flustered into wakefulness by the sound. It just means he is trembling with adrenaline when he gets the door open, and Lorenzo looks at him, and laughs, and shoves him back against the wall and bites down on his lower lip until he draws a whimper and blood both.

They’ve never needed words anyway.


End file.
